


Call

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: Domestic Anthology [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, Labour, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnant!Mike, Protective!Harvey, Responsible parenting, graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been waiting for this day. Harvey finally gets a call from the office because Mike is in labor. </p><p>May or may not contain medical inaccuracies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic 2k-word graphic childbirth scene. In which, Harvey helps Mike deliver their first baby. If this makes you nauseous/uncomfortable/disgusted, please turn back now. Rated as explicit, because again, it's very graphic. Unbeta-ed please tell me if you spot some errors. 
> 
> Takes place in a universe where male pregnancies are rare but not unheard of. 
> 
> Not entirely sure until which season is compliant. The affairs with Jenny/Rachel/Scottie are all over and in the past. 
> 
> I am new to the fandom. This is my second story. Inspired by my random google search of 'mpreg' tag.

The call came at two-twenty-seven in the afternoon. Far too early for Harvey to leave the office, especially since he had just come back from a Client-lunch. Dinner with clients have become rare as of late because he would much rather spend his lazy nights with a special someone. His back had barely warmed the plush leather seat when his phone private mobile rings. It vibrates in his pocket for a good ten seconds before he manages to fish it out and press 'answer'.

"Harvey" Mike's voice floods through the speaker. It's rough, and short, and wheezing. He abandons his folder with a flick, pinning the phone to his shoulder as he grabs for his jacket.

"Donna!" he shouts, cover the phone with one hand to save him from the feedback. He knows Donna is listening through the open intercom. There was no way that she did not hear Mike's voice from the phone call.

The intercom buzzes to life. "Cleared your schedule and contacted Ray. He'll be at the curb in five minutes." She says without Harvey having to say anything. She gives him a thumbs up through the glass wall, clutching a phone against her ear, as her hands frantically move across the key board.

"How long?" he asks over the receiver. He juggles with his files until he decides that, fuck it, they no longer matter and drop them over his desk. He tugs his jacket on roughly in a way that will make Rene curse him for the end of eternity. At the moment he resolutely does not give two-shits about his jacket.

"Thirty-seven minutes" Mike says, breathless. "Contractions at every five minutes. Pain levels, ouch fuck, man-manageable."

"Good." Harvey praises his genius young husband for being level-headed despite labour. Mike was acting fidgety when he left the apartment this morning. Unfortunately for them, he has a big-fish client meeting in the morning and had to go to the office. He should have cancelled. He should have gone home straight after lunch. He should have but he did not and he, sure as hell, will not miss the birth of his first child. "I'm coming home, baby, stay on the line."

They have been preparing for this day for months now. Mike has been on leave for the better part of the month. He's been in the apartment with nothing but bad reality TV or Harvey's impressive DVD collection. It goes without saying that he was bored a week into his paternity leave. He has not bothered Harvey much in the office but he has taken several case files to go over at home. He caught a tiny loophole in the Cobain-Freckle merger last week even if he was nine months pregnant.

They have talked about this, sure. Mike does not want to go to the hospital. The smell of antiseptics and alcohol still reminds him of his parents and his grandmother. He, also, adamantly refused a c-section because he was scared of going into the operating room and never coming back out. He wanted to have a natural birth. So he asked Harvey to scour every possible book about natural birthing and was determined that his husband learned the same. Between cases and client brief, Harvey leaned the ins and outs of male labour.

Harvey zooms out of the office without second thoughts. He by passes Louis, and Jessica, and scare the hell out of several first-year associates on his way. He does not have time for them. Not when his husband desperately needs him at this very moment.

"Home" he barks at Ray, leaving no room for their usual banter. Ray, being Ray, understands and manages not to break any traffic rules on the frantic way home. He's clammy in a way that he has not been since his first case in the District Attorney's office. He just wants to be home and comfort his husband. Harvey Specter is never nervous but he is right now.

"Harvey" Mike's voice come again, taking him out of his momentary haze.

"How are you doing, baby?" Harvey asks because he needs to know. In the fifteen minutes that it takes to get home in NYC traffic, he wonders if Ray can do it in ten. Traffic rules be damned. He needs to be home right at this instant.

"O--okay." Mike replies. "Set it up after you left. I'm ready."

Ray arrives at the apartment building in eight. Harvey gives him a thankful nod in the rear-view mirror before Ray is literally shooing out of the town car. It speaks epics about their work relationship that Harvey does not have to say anything. Ray knows, of course he does, he's been with them from the very first doctor's appointment to confirm Mike's pregnancy.

"Five minutes, Mike." Harvey comforts over the phone.

Harvey shoots out of the passenger's seat like he was running a marathon. He swipes his access key on the elevator like it personally offends him to wait. It does, actually, because Mike is upstairs in their apartment going into labour and he is stuck at the lobby waiting for the goddamn elevator to arrive. It dings. He huffs a breath and closes it before other people get a chance to go inside. He swipes his emergency and makes sure that it goes straight up to the pent house.

"Harvey" Mike groans in pain when Harvey crosses the threshold.

Mike is on his knees, face squished into one of their throw pillows. His entire naked frame is shining with a thin coat of sweat. One his hands are clutching onto his phone in a white-knuckled grip and the other is clenched into one of the large fluffy towels on the living room floor. They moved the furniture weeks ago, deciding to do a birth at home. There are towels in a reachable distance, as well as a hill of soft cotton towels, a basin and an electric kettle.

Harvey had just enough time to throw his suit jacket on to the floor beside Mike's head before he is blanketing his husband with his entire body. Mike shakes beneath him, letting out a mewl of pain.

"Micheal" Harvey whispers close to Mike's ear. "You've been so good for me, Micheal." He knows how this is affecting Mike. He knows how the sound of his voice with Mike's full name will pluck notes of arousal within his panting husband. Because he doesn't say it often, saying Mike's name holds novelty in their relationship. "You have been so good carrying out child to full term, Micheal. God, you are beautiful."

Mike groans out loud. "Scared" he mumbled into the pillow, he's already drooling on their egyptian pillows as he grits his teeth. His cheeks are flushed with exertion and his grown-out hair is sticking to his body like second skin. Harvey dips his hand under Mike's and entwines their fingers together. He kisses the back of Mike's neck, tasting the salty flesh on his lips.

"I'm here for you, Mike. Stay with me." he assures, running his free hand against Mike's sides. Mike's skin is heated against his clammy flesh. It's soft and several places, especially against his stomach. He ventures further, running a soothing hand over Mike's trembling thighs. "You're doing so well, Mike." he praises. Mike's inner thighs are wet with slick and sweat and blood.

Mike grips his hands, hard enough that Harvey flinches. His grip is tight enough to break Harvey's but Harvey squeezes back in earnest. Another chilling contraction hits and Mike is shuddering under his breath. "Harvey. I can't." He whines--pleads. "I can't do this. Can we---can we still go to the hospital? Fuuuuuuuuuuck." He cries out, banging his free hand against the towel-covered floor. It reverberates despite the lush covers.

"No" Harvey says, trailing apologetic kisses one the side of Mike's face, down his neck, and over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mike. Not anymore. After, I promise, we will got if you want but it's too dangerous to move you while you're in labour."

Mike lets out another painful half-scream, as he bites and drools all over the pillow. "Harvey, please." He begs.

Harvey continues running his hands over his husbands damp frame. He runs his hands over Mike's wet thighs and touches as the very edge of Mike's hole. Mike hisses at the contact. "It's early for crowning." He says out loud to Mike. "How long?" he asks again, running his wet fingers over Mike's stomach in what he hopes is a calming gesture. Mike has always liked it when he stroked his belly.

Mike breathes out a couple of times like he's counting. He hangs his hand again against the wooden floor. "Seven" he breaths out. The side of his hand is beginning to redden.

Harvey curses. He tugs Mike's hands until they are both laid above his head. "Squeeze" he orders, sandwiching his hands inside Mike's, and bites his lips at the sting of pain. It's only a fraction of what Mike is feeling but he can somehow transfer some of that pain to himself, he will bear it. "That's good" he coos. "Squeeze all you want, baby. That's it good."

With a free hand, he reaches down a second time and feels Mike starting to crown. He licks up Mike's ears in attempt to comfort him. Suddenly Mike is tense, rigid beneath him. Harvey had the overwhelming urge to squeeze, engulf Mike in his body heat but he can't. "Mike?" he voices out his concerns, rubbing his cheek against Mike's.

Mike turns, face covered in snot and tears. "I can't do this. Harvey. It hurts." He says in slow, short sentences.

Harvey can do nothing but kiss along the side so his face. "You are a fucking genius and you are my husband. You've read the books. We've gone over them a million time together. What are the statistics?" This was Mike the man he has promised to love, to protect, and to cherish. He knows this man more than he knows himself. Right now, Mike needs to get into the zone before he completely psyches himself out and endangers both himself and their unborn child. So he does what he does best, he puts on his lawyer suit and begins a cross-examination.

"Male pregnancies."

"One in seventeen thousand four hundred fifty-eight chance" Mike huffs breathless.

"Good" Harvey commends, running his hand up and down Mike's inner thighs. Strategy part two, if Mike's brain will not work for their favour, he will have to trick Mike's body by flooding it with pleasure. With a firm, steady hand, he starts to play with Mike's flaccid cock.

"Oh god, Harvey" Mike moans at the contact, back bowing involuntarily as he pushes into Harvey's fist.

"Good, Mike" Harvey compliments. "Pregnancy statistics."

"Eighty-five percent on the first trimester. Si--sixty on the second. Twen--twenty at full term."

"Magnificent" Harvey groans when Mike starts to harden in his fingers. "How many natural births?"

"One in fifteen" Mike answers, panting. "Harvey, fuck your fingers feel so good."

Harvey grins into the skin of Mike's shoulder blades. "Perfect." He whispers, licking a stripe from the middle of Mike's back up to the edge of his nape. "How many are male offspring?"

"Ninty-nine." Mike gasps when Harvey pushes the tip of his thumb against the slit of Mike's penis. "Oh god Harvey, please." he moans, more from pleasure than pain now.

Harvey smiles even wider. "You're amazing Mike. You're still coherent." he licks into Mike's ears in the way he knows will have Mike shuddering beneath him. "How long?" he asks, lips playing at the edge of Mike's ears.

"F-five" Mike whispers. His back is almost plastered against Harvey's chest. Harvey can feel the moisture seeping into his waistcoat and shirt. But he could have cared less, not with Mike withering beneath him in abandon. Mike's lighten frame spread wide, bent at the hips, and legs open, waiting for their child to come. It has got to be one of the most erotic things he has ever experienced.

Harvey pulls back and Mike makes a whining noise so desperate that it eats at Harvey every second that they are apart. But he steels himself. He has to do this. He has to check if Mike is crowning properly. He peels his body away from Mike, sitting on his covered legs, he watches with amazement as Mike's puffy hole slowly begins to open. He's leaking like he does during heat with slick to help the birth oozing down his thighs. Harvey is mere a mortal, so he dips his face and licks up the slick from Mike's thigh.

Mike trembles with the effort to stay upright. His hands frantically reach back, clawing at Harvey. Harvey take one long lingering lick down Mike's shaft and onto his balls before he is back in a kneeling position, crowding Mike onto the floor.

"One" Mike moans against the pillows. His body trembles. Harvey reaches down, feeling Mike's cock only half-hard and begins the motions to distract again. Mike seems to approve of it, grinding against Harvey's pants. "I can't---" he groans "I can't keep upright" he says, gripping onto Harvey's hand like it was an anchor. "Harvey"

"I think you need to push now." Harvey says against Mike's flushes skin. His husbands nods shakily.

"Y--yes"

"Ready?"

Mike nods again.

"Push" Harvey commands.

There is a gut-wrenching scream that echoes their entire apartment. Mike clings to the towels for purchase but fails. His breathing is more uneven as he fights against the ripping pain on his backside. New tears spring from his closed eyes as he shuts them tighter. He quivers, fully body, until his legs threaten to give. "Harvey" he manages to warn before his legs fall beneath him.

Harvey is quick. He swoops under Mike's torso and lifts until Mike is curled on his lap, hole exposed, and entire body shaking. The position is hard to maintain. Harvey moves them with uncharacteristic strength until Mike can plant both his feet firmly against the edge of the sofa. The angle works against gravity but it puts Mike in the cradle of Harvey's entire body. Harvey takes his husband's entire weight.

In this position, he can freely kiss Mike's neck and fondle Mike's cock as a distraction. Mike turns his head, messily kissing Harvey's lips until a moan breaks their contact. Mike's free hand grabs behind him, desperate for something to hold until Harvey guides him to his head. Mike grips, pulling on Harvey's hair at the next contraction.

"Watch it, rookie. I'll grow bald with all your pulling." Harvey scolds without much power.

"Shut up. I'm bearing your fucking kid." Mike manages to say in a moment of lucidity before he is once again wrecked by contractions. He takes take Harvey's hand and guides it to his stomach. "P--push" he practically moans. "Push with me" he begs.

Harvey complies. Mike's freed hand latches on to Harvey's pant leg and digs his fingers into Harvey's leg. Harvey hisses at the sting up bites his tongue. "I love you" he says like a mantra. It absolutely makes no sense but he does so anyway. At the moment his love for Mike is overflowing that he forgets half the cheesy things he murmurs against the side of Mike's neck.

"Fuuuuuck" Mike throws his head back as he pushes. His legs straight with the effort to keep elevated. He's grateful that the sofa isn't that far away. He's more grateful that it's made of heavy wood so it absolutely does not even budge as he pushes his feet against it. He feels like he is being ripped apart. Harvey's arm across his chest is the only thing anchoring him to consciousness despite the pain of his ass opening in such a wide girth.

"One more" he tells Harvey, who nods against his nape.

"Together" Harvey answers.

"Push!" They yell together in perfect sync. Mike flexes his insides so hard. He does not even care if he'll pull on something. All he wants is the pressure on his backside to subsist. Harvey pushes against his stomach, strong enough that Mike will probably have Harvey-hand-shaped bruises in the next few days. Harvey fist is insistently moving up his cock and Mike can feel the tell-tale tightening in his balls.

There is a jolt of hot white pain then---nothing. It's gone. Mike feels empty. An overpowering feeling of loneliness fill him in the two second it takes before high-pitched shrill echoes through the apartment. His entire body goes lax, melting into Harvey's embrace. Harvey's reassuring words in his ear.

"Good job, Mike."

Harvey allows Mike's limp body to lay half on the floor with legs dangling off the sofa. They are both drenched in sweat and blood. The smell permeates the entire space. He reaches out, with careful fingers and touches their child for the very first time. He blends the hot water with the cold basin-water and dips a towel. He proceeds to tenderly wipe away the leftover placenta and blood covering their new born baby's body. His chest fills with pride that he feel like he might spontaneously burst.

He cuts away the umbilical cord and wraps their baby in a fresh white towel. The high-pitch cries sounding like opera music to his ears. He takes two more towels and a hand cloth. Balancing, their baby in his arms, he wipes away the remnants on the back of Mike's thighs and on his puffy hole. It's red and gaping but Harvey knows and hopes that the swelling will subside in a few days. There's a gel pack in the cooler on the coffee table and he places it under Mike.

Mike hisses as the cold hits his body. "Har--very" his voice is hoarse and broken. Harvey is smiling from above him. "Hi" he says weakly. He tries to move up but Harvey's hand in the middle of his chest stops him.

"You were perfect Mike" his boss turned mentor turned lover turned husband says affectionately. There is no hiding the love behind Harvey's eyes or the look of utter endearment on his face when he speaks. "Do you want to hold our baby?"

Mike laughs. "Weak" he croaks out, shaking his head. Then Harvey is behind him, easing him into an inclined position braised against Harvey's thighs. He winces when it sends jolts of pain up his back. It all becomes insignificant when Harvey brings a flushed pale baby into his field of vision. "Is this..?"

"Yes, Mike" Harveys murmurs against his ear. "Meet our baby."

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~If ever I made a sqeuel, I need help deciding the following details;~~  
>  1\. Their child's gender - because I haven't decided  
> 2\. Their child's name - because I do not know which gender  
> 3\. how/when/where Mike got pregnant - because I am debating whether or not to make this ABO  
> 4\. Mike's position in the firm - J/S associate or partner
> 
> I have a sequel with the first two lines already written. I do not make promises on when I will be able to post it. Either as a new chapter or as another story of this series.
> 
> **I did make a sequel... er... there's just more stories that I wrote with this universe in mind.**
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
